Draco the VampireDie Jonas Brothers
by scorpion12
Summary: Seit langem hat Draco schon kein Blut mehr getrunken, nun ist er wieder Opfersuche. Und er hat da schon welche in aussicht und zwar die Jonas Brothers. Seht selbst ob er es schafft seinen Hunger zu stillen oder scheitert


Draco ist ein Vampir, ein hungriger Vampir und trotz seines jugendlichen Aussehens sehr gefährlich

**Draco the Vampire-Die Jonas**** Brothers**

Es war eine sternenlose Nacht und Mond leuchtet in grellen Rot auf( für alle die das komisch finden, es war gerade Mondfinsternis). Das waren die perfekten Bedingungen um endlich frisches Blut zu trinken, als dauernd nur diese Blutkonserven, die manchmal Monate in meiner Tiefkühltruhe lagen. Für einen Vampir ist natürlich klar, dass man sich nicht ewig so ernähren kann, also habe ich mir gleich mal neue Opfer ausgesucht um endlich dieses Verlangen zu stillen. Die Uhr schlug Mitternacht als ich mich zum Haus der Familie Jonas aufmachte. In dieser Nacht waren die Eltern nicht zu Hause, was mir persönlich ganz recht war, denn Menschenblut über dreißigjähriger hat einen ekelhaften Nachgeschmack, es schmeckt wie Lebertran und Möhrensaft vermischt. So waren nur die vier Brüder alleine zu Haus. Doch wer jetzt meint dass es die Situation für mich leichter macht, irrt sich, denn obwohl ich schon 120 bin habe ich leider die Statur eines 17-jährigen. Ich schlich mich näher an das Haus heran und riskierte einen kurzen Blick durch ein Fenster und sah die vier Brüder Kevin, Joe, Nick und Frankie (fragt mich nicht woher ich diese Namen weiß) auch der Couch sitzen und fernsehen. Gut hatte ich Hunger, lüstern sah ich zu ihren stark pulsierenden Schlagadern. Wohl etwas zu lange, denn sofort hörte ich Joe rufen „Wer ist da?". Schnell war ich vom Fenster weg, bevor er aufstehen und zum Fenster gehen konnte. Ich ärgerte mich sehr, jetzt lebe ich schon 120 Jahre in denen ich hunderten von Menschen das Blut ausgesaugt habe und dann lasse ich mich so schnell erwischen. Doch dieser kleine Misserfolg sollte mich nicht aufhalten meinen großen Hunger zu stillen. Es ging weiter, zur Hintertür, denn in den meisten Fällen ist diese nicht so schwer abgeschlossen, zu mindest war es in den 70 Jahren die er jetzt schon in den USA lebt immer so gewesen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders, tja wenn man sich Promis als nächstens Opfer aussucht muss man mit so was rechnen. Ich begann langsam zu verzweifeln, irgendwie war heute alles gegen mich. Aber ich lies mich immer noch nicht aufhalten. Ich brach ein Kellerfenster auf und stieg in den dunklen Raum hinab, aber zum Glück kann ich ja im Dunkeln sehn, rein zufällig fand ich den Sicherungskasten hinter ein paar alten Kartons, natürlich lies ich mir diese Chance nicht entgehen, machte den Kasten auf und nahm die Sicherung raus. Schlagartig gingen die alle Lichter im Haus aus und ich hörte von oben Stimmen und angsterfüllte Schreie eines kleinen Jungen. Ich genoss es richtig meine baldigen Opfer in Panik zu versetzen. Doch schon wieder spielte mir das Schicksal dazwischen, denn als ich gerade die Treppe hochging hörte ich zwei Leute vor der Tür, es waren Nick und Kevin wie sich später herausstellen sollte, immer näher kommen. Sofort sprang an die Decke und klemmte mich zwischen zwei Rohre. Als die Tür dann auf ging sah ich nur den schmalen Kegel einer Taschenlampe, der sich langsam den Weg zum Sicherungskasten bahnte. „Wie konnte das nur passieren?" hörte ich Nick fragen „Keine Ahnung, aber das ist jetzt auch egal lass es jetzt schnell die Sicherungen reintuen, Frankie dreht fasst durch vor Angst" sagte Kevin während er sich schon am Kasten zu schaffen machte, dass konnte ich ja jetzt nicht zulassen, denn somit würde ich meinen wichtigsten Vorteil verlieren. Ich musste also in Aktion treten. Ich lies mich fallen und bevor ich überhaupt mit den Füßen den Boden berührte, trat ich die beiden im Spagat und während Nick in ein Kartonhaufen geschleudert wurde und dabei mit dem Hinterkopf gegen die Wand flog, hatte Kevin, welcher ja auch die Taschenlampe hielt mich kommen sehen und mein Bein abgefangen und hielt mich nun so fest ,dass er vorerst nur meinen Hinterkopfsehen konnte. Zu seinem Pech wusste er deshalb nicht das ich ein Vampir bin, und somit keinerlei Schmerz verspüre(außer natürlich bei dem berühmten Stoß ins Herz, bei dem wir im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes Todesqualen erleiden oder wenn wir ohne Schutz in die Sonne gehen). Somit war er sehr erstaunt als ich ihn mit meinem anderen Fuß gegen einen Holzbalken (Das erstaunliche dabei war das ich meinen Oberkörper so drehte das ich mir eigentlich das Genick hätte brechen müssen). Ich lese die beiden erst einmal da liegen und setzten meinen Weg fort, zwar mit etwas steifen Rücken aber was will man erwarten mit 120. Ich kam in die Küche und hörte schon von weiten das ängstliche Heulen von Frankie, dazu auch noch Joe sagen „Alles wird gut, das Licht geht gleich bestimmt wieder an". Ich liebe es ja kleinen Kindern Angst zu machen, deshalb habe ich mich in den frühen 1920igern auch oft in Kinderzimmer geschlichen und Blut auf ihre Betten tropfen lassen, meist das Blut ihrer Eltern, bin ich deshalb pervers?"Ich glaube ja. Auf jeden Fall hatte ich auch diesmal, den beiden die noch bei Bewusstsein waren einen Schrecken zu bereiten, den sie so schnell nicht vergessen würden. Ich schmiss also einige von diesen kleinen Rauchbomben in das Zimmer und schlich im Schutz des Rauches durch das Zimmer.

Ich sah den Angstschweiß auf den Gesichtern der Beiden und die Anstrengungen von Joe trotzdem beruhigend auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu wirken. Als ich mich dann den beiden immer mehr näherte hörte ich wieder diesen tollen Satz, den ich meistens höre, wenn ich diese Nummer abziehe. „Wer ist da?" Und meine Antwort war wie immer die gleiche „Ich bin Draco, Vampir seit mehr als hundert Jahren und ihr seid meine Opfer". „Nein, sind sie nicht"

Hörte ich Kevin und Nick gleichzeitig sagen und bevor ich mich überhaupt umdrehen konnte hielt mir Kevin eine Waffe an den Kopf. Das hasse ich so an den Amerikanern, wirklich jeder dort drüben hat eine Waffe, sogar die Senioren, deshalb habe ich auch sonst immer versucht meine Opfer zu töten während sie schlafen. Nun stand ich da, eine Waffe am Hinterkopf und obwohl das ja keine Gefahr für mich darstellt wusste ich, eine falsches Wort und irgendjemand könnte auf die Idee zu kommen einen Holzpflock zu benutzen, um mich zu erledigen. Ich fing an zu provozieren „Schieß doch" forderte ich ihn auf „Schieß". Zu meinem Pech schoss er und ich flog auf den Boden. Mit offenem Hinterkopf lag ich nun da, umkreist von den Brüdern. „Ist er Tod" fragte Frankie „Nein, bin ich nicht" sagte ich und sprang blitzschnell wieder auf während mein Kopf langsam wieder zu wuchs. Nun war ich sauer, sofort fletschte ich meine Zähne, griff den ältesten Bruder an und versuchte ihn zu beißen. Ich stass meine Zähne in seine Schlagader und saugte langsam sein Blut aus, während er anfing zu zappeln. Das tat gut nach langer Zeit meine Zähne wieder zu benutzen. Nur schon wieder ging etwas schief, die anderen Brüder blieben leider nicht tatenlos stehen und mich ihren Bruder aussaugen. Nein. Sie taten alles um mich aufzuhalten. Einer von ihnen schlug mich mit einer Stehlampe von Kevin runter und ich flog in den Flur und gegen eine Kommode, dann wurde alles schwarz. Als ich wieder zu mir kam waren die Vier verschwunden. Die Eingangstür stand offen, es sollte so wirken als ob sie raus gerannt wären, aber ich lies mich nicht täuschen. Die hundert Jahre Vampir sein und meine sensible Nase führten mich auf ihre Spur. Sie waren in den ersten Stock gegangen und hatten sich in ein Zimmer eingeschlossen. . Mein Hass hatte sich jetzt nur noch verdoppelt und ich hämmerte gegen die Tür, doch schon hatte ich mit Widerstand zu kämpfen(Gott warum kann dieser Abend nicht einfach glatt laufen, verdammt). Die drei Jonas Brothers stemmten sich gegen die Tür. Doch nach einer halben Stunde gaben sie nach(Schwächlinge) und ich brach durch die Tür. Aller Dings hatte ich inzwischen eine wahnsinnige Geschwindigkeit drauf, somit rannte ich quer durchs Zimmer und flog durchs Fenster. Während ich fiel sah ich auf einmal einen langen Pfahl im Boden stecken und ich dachte mir so, ob das wohl von den Brüdern geplant war. Das war das Ende von Draco, ich flog auf die Stelle mit dem Pfahl und er durchbohrte mein Herz. Diese Schmerzen unerträglich und die ersten die ich seit hundert Jahren fühlte. Wenige Sekunden später war ich Tod.

Ihr fragt euch jetzt sicher wie kann der Draco euch diese Geschichte erzählen, wenn er tot ist. Nun ja, ich sag's mal so, diese Geschichte ist wirklich teuflisch. (Für alle die diese Anspielung nicht verstehen, ich schreib euch aus der Hölle). Hier unten im Reich des Teufels denke ich auch so über einiges nach. Die Hauptfrage ist halt was wäre wenn ich die vier getötet

hätte, wer wäre mein nächstes Opfer gewesen und wie hätte mein Leben sonst noch zu Ende gehen können. Nun ja jetzt genug Zeit dafür, doch glaubt nicht das mit Draco zu Ende ist ich komme wieder…

THE END


End file.
